A typical vehicle door includes an inner and an outer panel, welded to each other at several positions where the panels overlap. The door also includes a trim fastened to the inner panel, such as with clips.
A typical trim is made of injection molded plastic in several pieces, e.g. an upper trim, a lower trim, a central trim, an inside handle garnish, and the like, which are then thermally bonded or screwed together. This is time consuming and may require several injection molding machines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.